The present invention relates generally to coin operated devices for spraying fragrances or the like interiorly of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coin operated fragrance dispenser which includes an aesthetically pleasing and functional display module for attracting customers.
In the prior art it is known to provide a coin operated system for dispensing fragrances. Typical systems include some form of pneumatic pressure source such as a pump or compressor for driving stored liquid through a remote applicator gun. The output from the gun comprises a mist which may be applied by the consumer to various portions of the car interior, preferably the underside of seats or the like. Such systems are usually employed as an adjunct to coin operated or "self service" car wash systems, but they may be employed in conjunction with any type of vehicle washing installation. Typical car wash installations have the usual bay into which the vehicle to be washed may be moved, and a variety of associated high pressure applicator hoses for washing, rinsing, and waxing. A variety of other existing apparatus enables the consumer to thereafter detail the automobile by thoroughly cleaning and treating the vehicle interior. For example, a vacuum extraction cleaning machine which may be employed at typical coin operated car installations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,262, issued Mar. 25, 1980. The latter device enables the consumer to shampoo the interior of his vehicle. My device relates to a system for additionally dispensing a fragrance within the interior of the vehicle to deodorize same and to provide a fresh, attractive smelling interior.
In the coin operated vending arts it is also known that some form of aesthetically pleasing customer attracting display will produce more revenue for the operator. Hence a variety of display systems have been proposed. In one prior art system known to me a translucent, plastic cylinder includes a limited quantity of colored fluid which, in combination with suitable lighting, provides a visually attractive sight for potential customers. The most relevant art known to me in this regard comprises United States design patent U.S. Pat. No. 252,295 issued July 3, 1979 for a bubble display device. The latter art teaches the desirability of providing a display through transparent columns filled with suitably colored liquids. A related display stand is seen in United States Design patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,451 issued Nov. 27, 1973, and 244,368 issued May 17, 1977. United States utility patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,178 and 3,531,635 also broadly illustrate the use of columns of fluid for display and attract purposes. Of lesser relevance is United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,110,109.